


Долгая трудная дорога

by Last_Optimist, Sasha_Holler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Brotp, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 1, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Я тониеб, у меня нет души и я считаю, что для Тонички не может быть слишком много обнимашек и сочувствия.И особенно я люблю, когда это делает Роуди. Потому что он практически единственный кто вообще это делает, ахахТ_ТСобстна, больше ничего особенного в этом фичке не происходит.Ну, кроме того что в какой-то момент я воззвал к помощи лучшего друга, а друг внял и додал нормальной нежности с большой буквы НЭ, и сразу все стало действительно супермилым)))Спасибо, друг, за бесценную творческую помощь)))





	Долгая трудная дорога

Наверняка на каком-нибудь экзотическом языке есть слово для этого чувства, емкое и красивое. Шел какой-то там час их бесконечного разговора, который из пустыни успел переместиться в вертолет, а потом в госпиталь, а потом в самолет, летящий в Америку, и Роуди поймал себя на интересном ощущении. Его удивляло то, что он не удивляется. Рассказ Тони Старка звучал, как чистая фантастика, как нечто абсолютно невозможное в их бескомпромиссной реальности. И все же Роудс не был удивлен.  
За исключением самых первых мгновений, долгожданная встреча очень быстро перестала походить на военные фильмы, преисполненные героизма и романтики. Да, минут десять в вертолете они провели в полном молчании, вцепившись друг в друга, как два репейника. Джеймсу казалось, что если сейчас кто-то попробует заговорить с Тони, или предложит что-то сделать, или подойдет хоть на шаг - он кинеися на этого человека с рычанием и в клочки разорвет. Но тишину нарушил сам Старк.  
-Роуди… - Он говорил сипло, с видимым усилием разлепляя потрескавшиеся обгоревшие губы, потому что не мог точно сказать, сколько времени шел по пустыне, и воды ему теперь давали по чуть-чуть. - Роуди, ты представляешь…   
С одной стороны, чего греха таить,в такие моменты хотелось бы, конечно, услышать что-нибудь такое щемящее, в духе финала “Касабланки”. С другой стороны, не этими фразами их дружба прожила столько лет, часто вопреки обстоятельствам, и была абсолютно уникальной, да, Джеймс Роудс так считал, черт возьми, и упаси Боже кого-нибудь оспорить данное утверждение.  
-...представляешь, Роуди, меня там научили стиральной машинкой пользоваться. Чего-о, чего ты трясешься, чего хихикаешь, меня, может, расстрелять могли за то, что черное с белым постирал!  
-Это… это они… - Джеймс и правда сотрясался от давленого хохота. - Это ты еще в их кружки свои чайные пакетики не перекладывал… Тогда бы… вообще повесили!  
С этой секунды разговор потянулся, как нитка из свитера. Вроде бы хочешь как-то аккуратно ее обрезать, взять паузу, но постоянно не отслеживаешь момент, когда цепляешь следующий ряд, и тема бесконечно сменяет тему, а иногда они вклиниваются одна в другую, или вообще перебивают. Так, в общем-то, болтают любые хорошие друзья после долгой разлуки - взахлеб, спеша поделиться всем, что успело произойти, смешным и серьезным, важным и неважным вперемешку.  
Роуди не говорит этого вслух, но думает каждую секунду: пожалуй, он не удивляется потому, что в глубине души знал с самого начала, если все не кончится, если вообще что-то будет - то именно как-то так. Не только и не столько страх за друга раз за разом волок его в пустыню на протяжении этих месяцев, не опасения что-то упустить или опоздать заставляли рисковать блестященькой карьерой. Он просто был уверен: рано или поздно или он найдет Тони, или Тони найдет его. Такие люди, как Старк, вот так вот внезапно и грустно не исчезают и не умирают. Они созданы… для другого. Для чего-то неизмеримо большего.  
В принципе, он считал так всегда. И речь в его мыслях шла не о научных открытиях, не о бизнесе и не новых видах оружия. Джеймс Роудс никогда не лез за словом в карман, но в данном вопросе вокабуляр его подводил, и потому Роуди предпочитал держать подобные мысли при себе. Тем более, озвучь он такое вслух, эго Тони, несомненно, раздулось бы много шире пределов атмосферы Земли, достигло солнца и спровоцировало магнитную бурю.  
Просто есть люди, которые очень умны, очень обаятельны, очень рукасты, да и в целом очень хороши в своем деле. Или целой куче дел. А есть люди, их немного, конечно же, способные в прямом смысле менять мир. Если ситуация ставит подобного человека в несовместимую с той жизнью, которой он желает, позу - человек не прогибается, и не ломается. Он просто меняет законы и правила жизни.  
Без ложной скромности, Роудс и себя к таким людям относил. Но Старка - даже в большей степени. В Тони это было всегда. Конечно, бывали моменты (да что там моменты, огромные куски времени длиной в целые годы), когда Джеймсу оставалось только верить, потому что увидеть заветное “это” не получалось даже у него. Глупо отрицать, что изваляться во всяческой мерзости Тони Старк тоже умел, как никто. И вот теперь поглядите-ка на него. Даже бухнушийся коленями в песок, обгоревший, измочаленный и переломанный, он был больше Тони Старком, чем когда бы то ни было. Он лишь подтвердил то, что Роуди и так всегда знал.   
Наверное, те, кто похитил его, те, кто его мучил, думали, что, лишая Старка привычной жизни, они сделают его слабее. Ну, что же, им простительно заблуждение, они же не дружили с Тони столько лет. Они не понимали, что, сколько его ни трепи, ни рви на части, ты лишь скинешь все наносное и обнажишь суть. И суть эта с наибольшей вероятностью окажется никому не по зубам.

Джеймс слушал и слышал объяснения друга. Дуговой реактор, магнит, все дела. Дико, неверибельно, невероятно - но уж к этим словам ты точно привыкаешь, если много лет дружишь с Тони Старком. Понимая умом концепцию и устройство штуки, которая теперь светилась мерным голубоватым светом в груди Тони, Роудс не мог отделаться от ощущения, что теперь та самая искра, та самая обнаженная от всего наносного суть просто стала видна невооруженным глазом.  
-Знаю, знаю, выглядит стремно. И прежде чем ты пошутишь, первым признаю, что теперь будет гораздо удобнее ночью ходить в сортир. - Старк принялся застегивать рубашку пальцами одной руки, и получалось, понятное дело, хреново.  
-Угу, или читать в кровати. - Джеймс сел напротив и сам взялся за пуговицы. Наверное, плохо так думать, но в какой-то степени он был даже рад, что Тони пока если и ходит, то по стеночке, и правая рука у него на перевязи. Это давало возможность помогать в таких вот мелочах, а заодно раз за разом убеждаться, что друг не собирается куда-то снова деться.  
-Спасибо, выдрочка.   
-Чего-о?  
-Выдрочка… уменьшительно-ласкательное от слова “выдра”. А не то что ты подумал, охальник мерзкий. Мне всегда казалось, что ты похож на выдру. Не на тех пушистых, которые еще на спинке плавают и ракушки едят, а на речных. Стремных таких, с диким взгл-ХЯ-дом!   
На середине слова Старк крякнул, потому что Роуди мстительно застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы до последней.  
-Ладно, ладно, можешь быть как раньше утконосиком или медвежонком, если выдрочки не нравятся. Слушай, чтоб два раза не вставать, будь другом, завяжи галстук. Ты ж знаешь, как мне нравится…  
-Веришь, нет, мы когда с вертолета тебя увидели, я слезно пилота умолял, да летим дальше, это какой-то чабан отбившийся от стада прогуливается. - Завязывать галстук не на себе было той еще задачкой, и Джеймс сосредоточенно пожевывал губы. - Что-то еще, пока ты не совсем уж до смерти мне успел надоесть?  
-Подбрей мне бородку триммером, вот здесь, где ямка. Левой рукой у меня аккуратно не получится.  
-Мм, еще что-то?  
-Я отлить собирался, не стряхнешь за меня? А то здоровой рукой я за стенку держусь. Голова, знаешь ли, кружится.  
-Может, тебе еще потрахаться сообразить, пока время есть? Левой рукой и правда неудобно, а я все равно знаю, как тебе нравится.   
-Идея богатая. Но тебя под трибунал отдадут… - Старк наклонился к Роудсу с явным намерением перейти на волнующий шепот. К сожалению, в последний момент он вдруг закряхтел, поморщился и вернулся в прежнее положение. - ...по обвинению в покушении на убийство. Я когда падал, сустав в левом бедре почти что вывихнул. Боюсь, при ближайшей попытке заняться сексом я просто рассыплюсь. Но если это будешь ты, умру счастливым, тут не поспоришь.

Они уже подлетали к Америке, и это были последние минуты затишья перед бурей. Потом они приземлились, и сначала Тони захотел чизбургер, потом - пресс-конференцию, а на ней объявил, что “Старк Индастриз” больше не станут делать оружие. Джеймс стоял, слушал и ощущал, как прожигает ему карман мобильный телефон, как поднимается за окном цунами из звонков, полных ругани, истерик и вопросов, и цунами это вот вот обрушится на его полковничью украшенную пилоткой голову, а так же на лысину бедняги Стейна и свежую укладку мисс Поттс. Глупо отрицать, в тот миг ему и правда пришла в голову мысль, что, возможно, то облегчение, которое он ощутил во время встречи посреди пустыни, было лишь иллюзией. Он сам ее создал, опьянев от счастья и желая верить, что, раз Тони жив, все уже никогда не будет плохо. Что он вернулся из плена не просто таким, каким был - а лучше. Есть риск, что он себя обманывал. Есть риск, что Старк таки поехал крышей всерьез, а не так как они тысячи раз шутили друг про друга. Ну ты, больной ублюдок, и далее по списку.   
Впрочем, по большому счету Роудсу очень быстро стало вовсе не до Старка. Все самые мрачные предчувствия касательно звонков и ругани поспешили оправдаться.

Удивительное дело, ближе к вечеру Тони позвонил ему сам. Такое не то чтобы случалось редко - но скажем так, не в подобных ситуациях. Старк с годами определенно стал одним из тех людей, которые предпочитают всеми мыслимыми способами сливаться от неприятного разговора, а не входить в клинч.  
-Я разрешу тебе приехать, если пообещаешь, что не будешь ругаться и говорить о работе. - Его голос звучал так по-детски жалобно, в стиле “я слезу с дерева, если ты пообещаешь, что не выпорешь меня”. И от этого дурацкого тона Роудс взбесился еще больше.  
-Разрешу? Разрешу?! Да я через пятнадцать минут буду просто чтобы посмотреть, как это ты намерен мне что-то запрещать!!!  
Уже паркуясь в гараже, Роуди столкнулся с Пеппер, которая шла к своему автомобилю с шофером каким-то очень сомнамбулическим шагом, словно ее лабутены превратились в ходули.   
-Мисс Поттс, не задержишься? А то я, признаться честно, всерьез опасаюсь, что наедине ненароком завершу начатое террористами.  
Обычно мисс Поттс подобные подачи ловила недурно. Она и сейчас попыталась усмехнуться, но вместо этого вышел стон раненого животного, который подействовал на Джеймса отрезвляюще. Он додумался глянуть на часы и выяснил, что недавно минуло полчетвертого утра. Оставалось только виновато кивнуть Пеппер, и та продолжила свой нелегкий путь.  
При этом в голову Роуди и на секунду не закралось мысли, что Старк, возможно, тоже спит. Не сегодня ночью. Не после такого дня и таких слов.  
Конечно, захоти Тони всерьез не пустить Роудса в дом,он бы сделал это без проблем с помощью Джарвиса. Но и эту возможность Джеймс отмел, как абсолютно фантастичную. Независимо от того, какими ужасными словами они друг друга поносили, какие страшные кары призывали на головы друг друга, какие кровожадные обещания давали, Роудс всегда мог прийти к Тони, если хотел, и наоборот.  
Надо ли описывать, каково было удивление Роуди, когда из всех возможных вариантов он обнаружил Старка именно в постели. Со стороны и правда могло показаться, что он спит. По крайней мере, Тони лежал в своей излюбленной позе, отлично знакомой Джеймсу - на левом боку, чуть поджав ноги.Независимо от того, сколько человек находилось в кровати Старка помимо его самого, подушек там всегда было еще больше, потому что он хозяин любил засыпать в обнимку с ними чуть ли не сильнее, чем с живыми людьми. Но на этот раз подушки остались не тронуты. Тони сгреб все немаленькое одеяло, из которого можно было бы сшить парашют, и как мог, обхватил его, скомкав.  
Будто хотел заткнуть дыру в груди, Роуди никак не мог отделаться от этой мысли.  
И все-таки он не спал. Когда дружишь с человеком столько лет, всегда сможет отличить его спящую спину от неспящей.  
У Джеймса не было четкого плана действий. Он, определенно, планировал поорать, пошвыряться в Старка предметами одежды и, возможно, даже интерьера (теми, что легкие из без острых углов). Может, он бы даже пихнул его в плечо пару раз (в здоровое, разумеется)!   
Так или иначе, все свои планы Роудс предпочел на время отложить, и вместо этого присел на кровать, расстегивая пиджак. Затем снял его. Потом подумал еще немного, и вслед за пиджаком последовали пилотка, галстук, ботинки. Видимо, сочтя свой вид в меру неформальным, Роуди забрался в кровать и устроился на спине рядом с Тони, со стороны, на которой можно было увидеть хотя бы его лицо.  
-Тебе же там не плохо? - Прошло минимум минуты три, прежде чем Джеймс подал голос.  
-Да вроде нет. - Старк прикрыл глаза. Его голос звучал глухо из-за того, что подбородком он утопал в одеяле. - Просто пока еще не привык. В этой дурацкой яме я так уставал, что спал даже если за стенкой кого-то били ногами по голове. А тут вот понял, что свет мешает.  
Говорил он невыразительно, словно неохотно. Роудсу доводилось слышать такие голоса. И по долгу службы, и по зову души он много раз общался с ранеными людьми в госпиталях с больницами. В том числе и раненых шрапнелью. Так говорят люди, которые постоянно прислушиваются к себе. Слушают, как внутри медленно ворочается смерть.   
Джеймс перевернулся на бок и сам, попробовал придвинуться поближе, но мешало скомканное одеяло. Он попытался забрать его у Тони, тот не отдавал, и завязалась короткая борьба, вроде как шуточная, а вроде и нет. Но у Роудса было на целую одну здоровую руку больше, поэтому он быстро одержал победу.   
Обычно они много говорили друг с другом. Охотно делились мыслями и шутками, облекали в слова научные выкладки… Правда, вот загвоздка - были вопросы, о которых они не разговаривали никогда. Не потому что стеснялись, или после стольких лет дружбы все еще существовали какие-то закрытые темы - а по причине бесполезности словесного сотрясания воздуха. В узком кругу из них двоих не существовало привычки обсуждать слабости или пути их преодоления. С проблемами справлялись, иногда с помощью друга, иногда без. Зачем еще и болтать об этом?  
Тем более, когда так хорошо знаешь человека. Достаточно взгляда, чтобы понять причины тех или иных повадок, он в курсе, и ты в курсе, что он в курсе. Смысл тогда в словах?  
-Знаешь, я тут забавную штуку узнал. - Тони перевернулся на спину и сложил руки на груди. В сущности, правая там так и так лежала, все еще на перевязи, оставалось только левую добавить.  
Когда Роудс ехал к Старку, в его голове было этак под сотню тем для разговора, крайне важных, разумеется. Но иногда случаются в жизни моменты, их на самом деле совсем не сложно отследить и поймать. Моменты-капсулы. За рамками этих мгновений остается девяносто девять процентов всего, что было необходимо решить еще секунду назад. Становится даже как-то не очень важно, что привело тебя в эту капсулу, и что будет дальше. Сейчас такой сферой вне пространства, времени и прочих обстоятельств стала кровать, в которой лежали они оба, и Роуди, конечно же, стало очень интересно, о какой забавной штуке речь.  
-Йенсен говорил…  
-Тот человек, который помогал тебе?  
-Ага,он. Так вот, Йенсен в самом конце сказал, что у него нет семьи. В смысле здесь, на Земле, больше нет, а где-нибудь там он с ними еще встретится. Я выяснил, что он ошибался. Он думал, видимо, что убили всех родных, но его дочка жива.   
-Ты извини, конечно, но пока звучит совсем не забавно.   
Многих коробило, как скупо, даже сухо Тони Старк обычно реагирует на всякие грустные вещи. Джеймс же с годами уже и удивляться стал - неужели настолько дешевый спектакль вообще способен кого-то обмануть. На самом деле все было как раз наоборот. Старк любил пошуметь в основном вокруг того, на что ему было по большому счету плевать.  
-Да, конечно, забавно не это. Представляешь, его дочку зовут Тони. Ну, пишется по-другому, естественно, как-то по-афгански. Мисс Тони Хо. Вот ей сейчас обидно, наверное. Мне, если честно, тоже.  
-За что обидно?   
-Знай мы про нее, пожалуй, смогли бы как-то все переиграть…  
Роуди так быстро сменил положение с лежачего на сидячее, что Старк и в добром здравии точно не успел бы отреагировать, чего уж говорить о его нынешнем калечном состоянии.  
-Это что за говно сейчас началось, а? - Джеймс угрожающе залез на него верхом и оседлал в районе поясницы, чтобы точно никуда не сбежал.  
-Это не говно, а мои душевные переживания. - За почти четыре десятка лет жизни Тони так и не научился обижаться как взрослый серьезный человек. Он всегда дулся слишком комично и становился похож на малого ребенка, поэтому лет в двадцать пять решил перестать делать это на публике, а то его и так не всегда воспринимают всерьез. - Слезай. Мне дышать больно.   
-Если я сяду ниже, тебе и твоему вывиху станет больно жить. - Роуди приподнялся, только чтобы наклониться к нему и поближе вглядеться в лицо. - Когда-нибудь Тони Старк перестанет считать, что все судьбы мира завязаны на его персону. Тут-то пупок у него и развяжется.   
-Слезь с меня, говорю, все, я обиделся, я не шучу, я вообще больше никогда не буду с тобой про серьезное говорить! - Чем старательнее Тони силился отвернуться, тем смешнее он смотрелся, но по торопливому нытью было уже понятно, что вовсе он не обижался.   
-Хочешь серьезно? Серьезно хочешь? Я не для того все эти месяцы песок жрал, чтоб ты здесь полеживал на руинах империи и помереть хотел!  
-Чего это сразу руины, ты, пораженец? Я знаю, что делаю! - Старк пытался отпихнуть Роудса здоровой рукой, но тот ее без труда перехватил и вдавил в подушку.  
-Вот и Йенсен знал. - Вдруг резко посерьезнел Джеймс. - И давай ты будешь это уважать.   
Целоваться с открытыми глазами - жуть как неуютно. Но это был единственный способ заставить Тони наконец перестать отворачиваться и посмотреть на него. Жаль на людях нельзя применять. Они присосались друг к другу надолго, и разлепились со смешным “чпок!” только когда совсем уже весь кислород в легких вышел. Пока поцелуй продолжался, момент-капсула стал еще уже, уменьшился до пространства их лиц, и Роуди лишь сейчас заметил, что все это время они как-то двигались, что-то делали их конечности, на чистых рефлексах и памяти того, что следует за таким поцелуем. У него расстегнулась рубашка, будто сама собой, Старк выпростал правую руку из повязки, она смирно лежала вдоль тела, а еще с него от бесконечного елозения почти совсем сползли штаны. Было видно, как успели разрастись волосы от пупка и ниже, за которыми Тони обычно следил не менее тщательно, чем за своей драгоценной бородкой. И это было неожиданно сексуально. Даже неловко сделалось. Вихрь самых неописуемых образов пронесся в голове Роудса за секунду, и некоторые заставили его даже откашляться с неловкостью, в попытке заглушить этот нежный низкий звон желания в ответ на старкову беззащитность и неухоженность.  
Но как сильно он все-таки похудел, тоже было видно. Это хоть как-то удерживало его страннейший полустояк от превращения в полноценный, чтоб не затыкать Тони Старка в его худенький живот. Близость, так остро сейчас ощущаемая, стала двойственной, он его хотел и жалел одновременно. Но жалел все-таки больше - зная о характере травм. Рука лишь пробежалась по примятой после штанов волосяной дорожке, взъерошивая ее, и Джеймс дрогнул, не заходя дальше, от греха.  
Майка закаталась чуть ли не ключиц, и реактор теперь светил Роудсу прямо в глаз. Не так чтобы очень ярко, а сходу не привыкнешь, это верно. Тоже отрезвляюше. Едва ли не более, чем все остальное. Старк проследил за его взглядом и с усилием снова перевернулся на левый бок. Джеймс внутри проклял себя хорошенько на три колена и хотел было развернуть Тони обратно, но не стал, потому что пришлось бы давить ему на больное плечо. Стало ужасно тоскливо где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Он опять вспомнил о раненых людях в военных больницах, которые вроде выныривают на поверхность, когда их навещают родные, а потом снова неминуемо уходят в свою личную марианскую впадину, и с каждым разом все глубже, глубже…  
Вдруг Тони что-то сказал. Роудс так крепко задумался, что пришлось переспрашивать:  
-Чего?  
-Я говорю, я все еще маленькая ложка?  
Джеймс ответил тихим-претихим свистящим смехом, будто в нем где-то прокололи дырку и теперь оттуда с сипением выходит воздух. Этим же сдувающимся манером он сполз со Старка и лег у него за спиной, постепенно прижимаясь все ближе, чтобы подстроиться под контуры тела. Время, когда Тони был всамделишной маленькой ложечкой, давно прошло, и Джеймс тогда обнимал его только в шутку, и хорошо помнил, как это было под руками - одни локти. Вертлявый котенок, которого пробуешь взять на руки, а он хочет только играть и сучит лапешками, выворачивая голову из твоей хватки. Но иногда - очень редко, он почти не обращал внимания, потому что был дураком - если он просто закидывал на него руку, стоя рядом, или они полу-валялись на кровати в кампусе, и Джеймс, горячо с кем-то споря, приобнимал его той рукой, в которой держал стакан, Тони прислонялся к нему спиной и замирал. Не цепенел, а замирал живо, доверчиво, выжидающе, переставал егозить, и его остро-пушистое присутствие у груди (лопатки), у правой щеки (макушка) и в сгибе локтя (плечо, шея) становилось столь же естественным, как и ощущение у себя второго носа, если крутить кончик двумя скрещенными пальцами…  
А когда они уже оценили позу ложечек, большой ложечке пришлось приспосабливаться к тому, что маленькая теперь лежала в обхвате очень плотно. Занимала весь диаметр. Штришки постепенно светлеющих к низу шеи волосков приманили мягкий сухой толчок расслабленных губ. Вечная борьба Тони со своей пушистостью встретила неодолимое противодействие обстоятельств, и он запушистился бесконтрольно, как положено всякому дурацкому котеночку с лапами врастопырку, с горячим шерстяным животиком, которое так приятно мять-мять-мять, притискивая его выгнутой спинкой к себе.  
Сколько нежности, твою мать зараза, можно так умереть. Умрет ведь когда-нибудь.  
И все-таки, когда он поправится, надо будет попросить…   
Боже, о чем он думает, ну серьезно.   
Но Роуди успел обо всем этом подумать, даже не закончив свой смех-свист-выдох.   
Тони, судя по всему, такого ответа хватило. Когда кисть проскользнула у него под мышкой, он поцыкал зубами, но все же смог согнуть больную руку и, ухватив запястье Роуди, сам потянул за него так, чтобы ладонь накрыла реактор. И момент-капсула тут же сузился до этой точки соприкосновения.


End file.
